You Make Me Feel Hot
by Allanna Stone
Summary: World reknown rock diva, dancer and actress Bella Swan is shocked when he biological parents contact her and tell her of who she really is…
1. Chapter 1

**You Make Me Feel Hot**

**I don't own Twilight or Avril or any of the songs!**

**SUMMERY:**

**World reknown rock diva, dancer and actress Bella Swan is shocked when he biological parents contact her and tell her of who she really is…**

"WHOO-HOO! Good evening London! How is y'all doin' tanight?" I shouted into my mic as I ran onstage. The crowds went wild as my first song started up. I felt super confident in my blue and black plaid miniskirt and white strapless button down. Around my neck was one of my trademark ties; a gold, black and blue plaid. My eyes were heavily lined in eyeliner and black eyeshadow, another one of my trademarks. I started to sing one of my favorite songs, _Girlfriend_.

"Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend"

I could see the crowd was eating it all up. Time for me to call in the surprise.

"Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend"

Through stage right entered my secret boyfriend of seven years, Jacob Black. Yes- the Jacob Black, the Calvin Clines underwear model. Right now, he was looking super sexy in super tight jeans and tee shirt that showed off his super sexy arms. I heard all the girls and gays start to scream even louder.

"You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious

I think about you all the time you're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)"

I curled my finger in and out at Jacob, who looked at the drummer and guitarist, who were busy making my music. He then turned back to me and made a _who, me?_ kind of face. I smiled flirty at him and nodded. He sauntered up to me and I began to dance with him.

"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)"

He kissed me on the forehead as he spun me out, then into his nice strong, sexy, muscular arms. Oh, Jesus fucking lord in heaven, was he and I going to have fun in bed tonight…

"She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about"

I began to grind my ass into his crotch, and I could feel him hardening onto me. his hand made their way onto my hips, which he dug his fingernails into. I could feel them biting into my flesh.

"Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend"

I spun around, and with my fifteen year of gymnastics and cheerleading experience, jumped onto his crotch, wrapping my legs around his hips. He grabbed my back as I leaned in; I grabbed the front of his shirt and licked his nose teasingly.

"Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend"

I then backflipped off of Jake and landed on the stage again. Jake began to breakdance as I sung the chorus. I was wearing very lacy, sheer panties under my super short miniskirt, and the stage was at least two feet above the crowd. I could see camera phone out…

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)"

I continued to dance my pants off, happy that I was doing what I love-

"Because..."

-acting like a slut onstage and being paid for it.

"She's like so whatever

And you could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about"

Lots and lots and lots of money.

"Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend"

Jake snuck up behind me and began to dance on me again.

"Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend"

I leaned into him, not allowing for my breathing to quicken.

"(Uh)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(Uh)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?"

I turned to that way we were grinding face to face. I could dimly hear the screaming crowds.

"Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I don't like your girlfriend (Yes)

No way, no way (No way)

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I could be your girlfriend"

I spun away, letting Jake playfully chase me across the stage.

"(No way, no way)"

I got to one, side and jumped over his head. I began to play peek-a-boo, where am I?

"Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I know that you like me

No way, no way (No way)

No, it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I want to be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

(Hey hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend (No way!)

No way, no way

I think you need a new one (Hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)

(Hey hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me (Now way!)

No way, no way

No, it's not a secret (Hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you (No way)

I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way)

At this point, Jake and I left the stage. But no before I poked my head out of stage left and sang the last line.

"Hey, hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

**You Make Me Feel Hot**

**I don't own Twilight or Avril or any of the songs!**

**SUMMERY:**

**World reknown rock diva, dancer and actress Bella Swan is shocked when he biological parents contact her and tell her of who she really is…**

"Hey Bella, come on already. You look fine," sulked Jake, already nude. He perched himself on Bella's king sized bed in her moterhome/ trailer that went everywhere with her on her tours.

"Jake…" Jacob turned and latterly felt his eyeballs pop out of his head. His girlfriend was wearing a lace and ribbon lingerie set that showed more then it hid. Bella walked seducely over to Jacob and crawled on top of him, pushing him back so that way he was lying down on the bed.

Bella began to kiss Jacob passionately, grinding her pussy into his hard cock. They both began to moan as Jacob flipped them so that he was straddling Bella. He kisses led down to her tits, which he began to suckle on through the lacy fabric. Bella groaned and arched her back as Jacob cupped her other breast and switched. His hand found the clasp that held the thin strip of ribbon and lace over her size D breasts. They spilled out, making Jacob's mouth water. Bella got up on her knees and moaned loudly as Jacob played with her tits, licking, suckling and nipping her hardened tits.

Then his kisses started to trail downwards once more. Bella's hands tangled themselves into Jacob's black hair, as she panted heavily. He reached her belly button, with it's jeweled piercing made of real sapphires, diamonds, emeralds and rubies. He gently sucked on the dangling jewelry, careful not to rip it out like last time.

Then his kisses led to her pussy, where he pulled off her ribbon and lace panties with his teeth. He pulled them off her legs and suddenly she was nude as well. Jacob kissed her clit and stuck his tongue inside of her. Bella moaned and clutched at the bedsheets. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of her; Bella rocked with his motions. Suddenly, she gasped; she had cummed all over her lover.

Jacob lowered himself onto Bella so that he was straddling her. They deep kissed as Jacob stuck his huge cock into Bella's tiny pussy. Despite the fact that she was no longer a virgin, she still screamed in pain as Jacob began to pump in and out of her, slowly at first, but gradually speeding up. Bella rocked her body as her lover pumped in and out of her rapidly. Suddenly, they both climaxed, their cum staining the satin sheets.

They laid like this for several more minutes, making out passionately. Bella trailed her kisses down until she reached Jacob's huge dick. She began to nip and playfully lick at it, making Jacob buck and moan loudly. She finally began to suckle, pausing for long moments to torture her lover. Jacob moaned as he too climaxed all over Bella's face. She licked and swallowed it all before starting to rub Jacob's cock on her tits.

Jacob couldn't contain himself any longer. He cummed onto Bella's size DD tits before tackling his love. He tied her hands and feet to the headboard and footboard with pantyhose that he had found on her floor. He then inserted his fingers into Bella's pussy. She panted hard as Jacob pumped his fingers in and out rapidly. Bella started to breath heavily and moan Jacob's name over and over again. Just as she was about to climax, Jacob pulled his fingers out of her. She whined with disappointment as Jacob started to masturbate her. He rubbed his hands everywhere on her body, kissing her occasionally. He ran his hands through her dark brown curls as his dick dug into her skin.

Finally, he inserted himself into his lover's pussy and began to pump in and out rapidly. Bella didn't have anything to hold onto, seeing as how she was still tied to her bed. they both climaxed at the same time once again. Jacob untied Bella from her shackles and she curled up next to him, her breasts against his chest, her head on his shoulder and his pussy mashed into his large cock. Jacob wrapped his arms around his girl as his chin settled onto her head

This is the position that they fell asleep and woke up in.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Make Me Feel Hot**

**I don't own Twilight or Avril or any of the songs!**

**SUMMERY:**

**World reknown rock diva, dancer and actress Bella Swan is shocked when he biological parents contact her and tell her of who she really is…**

The next morning, Queen Renee and King Charlie were in the Royal Dining room eating their Royal Breakfast while reading the Royal Newspaper.

"Oh my, Lady Gaga had fallen down in pant-like boots!" yawned the Queen, turning another page. Suddenly, she gasped, her tea cup shattering onto the floor.

"What is it, dear?" cried the king, leaping out of his chair.

"My tea was too hot," gasped the Queen, fanning her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, my dear Queen," sighed the King, taking up his newspaper again. He flipped open the front page and spat out his tea.

"See? Our tea is too hot!" declared the Queen.

"No, dear, it's not that!" King Charlie held up the front page, which showed Bella Swann, international pop star, dancing with Jacob Black onstage. "Doesn't she look like our Isabella?"

The Queen looked closely at her own copy of the newspaper. "You are right, dear! That could be our little Beauty!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**You Make Me Feel Hot**

**I don't own Twilight or Avril or any of the songs!**

**SUMMERY:**

**World reknown rock diva, dancer and actress Bella Swan is shocked when her biological parents contact her and tell her of who she really is…**

"Yes thank you, I do love you all!" I shouted as I left the stage. I sighed heavily as Jacob held me in his arms. He leaned down to give me a mother fucking passionate kiss.

"Oh Jacob, I can't wait until we get home again!" I sighed, feeling tired out of my socks.

"Me either, Bella." Jacob looked me in the eye and I saw something in them

"What is it, Jake?" i whispered taking his striking face into my hands.

And he did the unthinkable.

He got down on one knee.

"Isabella Elizabeth Swan, I love you and want you by my side for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked me, looking deep into my eyes.

I was speechless. I could only bob my head up and down as tears came to my eyes. I threw myself into his arms and hugged the beejeebees out of him.

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eyes, but I didn't care.

"Tomorrow, we'll go ring shopping, and I'll get you whatever ring you want, alright love?" Jacob kissed my nose as I giggled girlishly and buried my face into his neck, inhaling his rich scents of pine, soap and leather.

~xXx~

"Oh look, there she is!" cried Queen Renee, looking at the Royal Televiosion.

"Who's that commoner?" sniffed King Charlie, looking down his nose at the supermodel who was talking to Isabella.

Suddenly, he got down on one knee and said something to her. She nodded and they embraced.

"Did he-" asked King Charlie.

"I do believe that our little princess is now engaged," announced Queen Renee in a grim voice. She grabbed her Royal cellphone from her Royal purse and called the Royal press office.


End file.
